(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high frequency radio receivers, particularly compressive receivers utilizing dispersive delay lines.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional compressive or microscan receivers operating at radar frequencies usually rely on a single channel to process the incoming signals. When the frequency characteristics of the incoming signal are being analyzed with the aid of a dispersive delay line (DDL), such as might be formed with a surface acoustic wave (SAW) device, the time domain output signal from the DDL contains spurious signals of significant levels. These spurious signals decrease the dynamic range of the receiver.